


It wasn't even dancing / It was foreplay

by coulsons-hawk (allyoop)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoop/pseuds/coulsons-hawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a surprising possessive streak. Clint reaps the benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It wasn't even dancing / It was foreplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeremyruiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyruiner/gifts).



> Very very very mild Dubcon. It's a pre-established relationship and consent is later given. I just want to make sure a very mild warning is there.

Phil was finding it difficult to stay focused when his eyes kept landing on Clint, who was thoroughly distracting. He made sure to sweep the room every minute or so, maintaining a detached air, but his gaze always returned to Clint. He was clad in the unofficial uniform for the night: second-skin leather pants and a deep purple v-neck tee that highlighted every impressive muscle in his body. He looked good and he knew it. Men had been approaching him all night, dancing for a while, hands sliding over that perfect ass in those tight pants, intentions obvious. But Clint would laugh, fully in control, and flit away to another man before things got too heated. He had a purpose. He was bait.

The mark entered the club, at least 6’2” and more muscular than his file had stated. He scanned the class disinterestedly, but his lips curled up when he saw the show Clint was putting on, hips circling suggestively against another man’s. Clint instantly locked eyes with him, biting his lips, and pushed his dance partner away. The mark chuckled to himself as he gave Clint a hungry once-over. Clint followed his gaze with his hands; gliding them over his own body in a way that said _wish these were your hands_. Clint turned and swayed, looking over his shoulder in a perfect ‘come-hither’. The mark approached. The lure was effective.

Phil watched them dance, his hand tight on his drink. _It wasn’t even dancing,_ Phil thought darkly, _it was foreplay._ The man used his impressive build to lock the smaller man to him. His crotch was pressed against Clint’s ass, one arm half up his shirt and the other running up and down Clint’s thigh, brushing closer and closer to his cock with each stroke. They were swaying less to the music and more to the rhythm the man dictated. He kept leaning over Clint, saying things that made him openmouthed and gasping. Phil couldn’t hear at this distance, but it was so obvious. His stomach was clenching and it took all his power to continue breathing in and out of his nose slowly, keeping a lookout, and maintaining his cover. Foreign hands were on Clint and it was setting Phil’s insides on fire.

The man forcibly turned Clint around, half-rutting and half-dancing against his body, and turned his attention to his mouth, kissing it openly. It was a disgusting display, but Clint was writhing in a way that had jealous onlookers panting. He pulled back enough to mutter something that had Clint nodding enthusiastically. They pushed through the crowd towards the back of the room, where the bathrooms and back door lay. Phil watched closely, eyes following until the bathroom door shut. He leaned heavily against where he sat at the bar. This was harder than he had predicted. He had raised no objection while planning the op. Clint was the obvious choice: he was a top agent, highly trained in coercion and manipulation, and he fit the description of men this man enjoyed. He was perfect and deadly bait. Phil knew Clint could handle himself and nothing would happen, but his mind still generated unwanted images. That dirty mouth against Clint’s, tongue forcing its way in between those lips, not appreciating them the way Phil always does. Rough hands pulling too fast, too soon at Clint’s clothes, yanking his pants down to get at that cock Phil was so wonderfully acquainted with. Phil gulped down his drink, not wanting to imagine a stranger’s hands on something that was his. Before he could order another, a waiter handed him a piña colada with a wink and smile.

“From the man in the purple shirt.” He said.

Phil took a steadying breath. The op was successful – Clint had retrieved the information. He glanced across the bar to where Clint leaned, hair mussed up, but smiling like nothing had happened. Phil narrowed his eyes and strode over purposely. He was a storm of emotions; he was relieved the plan worked, but he was pissed and jealous, and wanted to burn those foreign traces off Clint’s body with the force of his own touches. Phil stepped into Clint’s personal space, standing at his full height and radiating power. Clint stood without being told to and Phil leaned over, hissing into his ear. “I’m going to bend you over a sink and make you scream my name so loud that everyone in here will know who you belong to.” He gripped Clint’s wrist tightly. “ _You are mine._ ” He didn’t give Clint the chance to respond. He pulled him across the room and into the bathroom, slamming him into the door as he locked it. He pinned Clint’s arms above his head and held his gaze. “Is this where you two were?”

Clint nodded. “He pushed me against the door just like this.”

Phil pulled at Clint’s hair, forcing his head back and sucking on his neck. “Tell me what happened.” He said between licks.

“Is this a debrief?”

Phil bit lightly at his collarbone in punishment.

“Tell me _in detail_.”

Clint chuckled, but obliged. “He pushed me against the door and went straight for my dick, the classless bastard. With his hands distracted, I was free to break his nose and pin him on the floor. Had the information within seconds. A total wimp: didn’t even have to threaten to break a finger.” Phil’s mouth hadn’t stopped moving the whole time. He had worked his way across Clint’s collarbone and neck, sucking possessive marks into the skin.

“Where did you dump him?” he asked.

“Put him with the trash out back. Called SHIELD right after. Sweepers will clean the mess.”

“Good job, agent.”

Clint laughed. “I know, right? Too easy.” Phil slipped a hand in between them and squeezed Clint through the tight fabric, making him gasp.

“Don’t get too cocky.”

“Did you really just make that joke?” Clint choked out, hips jerking against Phil’s strokes on his cock. Phil just smiled and removed his hand. “Fuck, Phil. Don’t stop yet.”

Phil hoisted Clint up, wrapping his legs around him and Clint locked his arms across Phil’s shoulders. “We’re going to do this my way.” Phil slowly rolled his hips against Clint’s groin, drawing out the movement and making the younger man whimper. “I’m going to push you against that sink and make you watch as I fuck you hard. I am going to fuck the memory of that man’s touch, of anyone’s touch but mine, out of you. I will make you come so hard that the only thing you remember is my name.”

Clint was grinding against Phil, his erection almost painful confined in the tight leather of his pants. “ _Phil_ ,” he whined. “Fuck me _now_.”

Phil kissed him heatedly as he carried him towards the mirror. He licked at Clint’s mouth and bit his lip one last time before turning him around and pinning Clint against the sink. “Just look at you. ” Phil slid a hand around to Clint’s fly, undoing it slowly. “You’re so beautiful.” Clint was flushed and panting, looking debauched.

Clint leaned backwards into Phil, smiling.  “You too.” His words were caught in a moan as Phil shoved Clint’s pants down enough to have full access to his cock. He rubbed at the sensitive head, already wet with pre-cum. Clint thrust shallowly into his hand.

“So eager.”

“Phil, just _fuck me already_ ,” he gasped. Phil pushed him roughly against the sink, forcing Clint to brace himself on the cold ceramic. He dropped to his knees, pulling the pants down with him. Clint was indeed naked under the leather, and Phil took a moment to trail kisses up Clint’s legs and nip at his fine ass. He sucked at the bite-mark, whispering, “ _mine,_ ” into the flesh. He could feel Clint shudder at the touch. Phil stood, quickly undoing his shirt, belt, and zipper, taking lube and a condom out of his pocket before kicking his clothes aside. He rubbed his erection against Clint’s ass as he fingered the edge of Clint’s shirt, rolling it off his body and tossing it to the ground.  Phil trailed a hand down his chest and abs, enjoying how Clint’s stomach fluttered at the touch, and stopped when he reached his cock, stroking just above it teasingly.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“ _Phil_ , please.” Phil just hummed against Clint’s back, still not touching him. Clint thrust backwards in retaliation, increasing the friction between his ass and Phil’s cock. They groaned together at the touch, and Phil couldn’t wait anymore. It would be cruel to them both. He applied a generous amount of lube to his fingers.  
“You did say _please_.” He pressed one finger in, going slowly until Clint relaxed. He kissed his shoulders in between words as he worked him open. “You know how hard that was? Just observing you and not being able to touch.” He slipped a second finger in. “It was like hell, watching you move in those tight pants that showed every fucking contour of your ass. I could barely stand it. I have tremendous self control but you always seem to have a way to break it.”

Clint gave a short chuckle at that. “Glad to have h-“ he moaned as Phil scissored his fingers. “-helped.”  Phil could feel Clint clench and then relax against his fingers.

“You good?”

“Mmm hmm.”

Phil removed his fingers and rolled a condom on, applying the rest of the lube to his cock. He pressed gently against Clint’s entrance, one hand beginning to stroke Clint, and the other tilting his head and making him look into the mirror. Phil caught Clint’s eye and pressed a kiss into his neck. “Watch as I make you mine.”

Phil pressed into him, going slowly and shallowly before pulling back out. He thrust in again, faster this time and going father as Clint relaxed around him. He kept eye contact with Clint in the mirror, letting his eyes convey every bit of desire and need that his body wasn’t already radiating. He increased the speed, falling into a familiar rhythm of arching and pushing, and stroking Clint in time with his thrusts. He fingered the slit and Clint arched further over the sink with a grunt. “Th-that’s it, sir. Keep doing that.”

Phil licked at the sweat that was rolling down his back as he pushed harder into the same spot. “I will. But you need to do something in return.” Clint lifted his head. “Say my name.”

“ _Phil._ ” He responded to Clint with another hard thrust and stroke, brushing the sensitive head again. He continued rolling faster into Clint’s ass, feeling a telltale tightening in his balls.

“Who do you belong to?”  

“ _Phil_. Fuck, I-” Clint was barely keeping it together. He was struggling with words, his own body shuddering as Phil went faster and deeper. “Phil, _Phil_.” He was meeting Phil at each thrust, pushing himself harder into his hand and onto his cock. The sensation at both ends was overwhelming. “Phil, I’m gonna-“

“Just keep saying it. _Who do you belong to?_ ”

“ _You_ , Phil.” The rhythm was lost: both of them rolling just to increase the friction, the heat between them nearly unbearable. Clint shouted, Phil’s name on his lips, as his body arched wildly with his orgasm. Phil lasted only two more thrusts until his own orgasm was torn from him. He rode out the movement, until he collapsed against Clint’s back, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out slowly and tossed the condom into the bin by the sink. Clint sank to the floor, laughing silently. He pulled Phil gently onto him, entangling their bodies. They were sweaty and gross, but neither of them wanted to move from this warm cocoon of limbs. Clint was still giggling and Phil just gave him an inquiring look.

“Phil, I just-“ Clint kept grinning as he stole a kiss from Phil’s confused face. “I was just thinking.”

“Should I be worried?” 

Clint spluttered apologetically. “No, no, I was-” The post-orgasm haze was making it hard to string sentences together. “I like possessive Phil.”

“Really?”

“Mmm.” he hummed against Phil’s lips. “Normal Phil is already sexy as fuck.” He sucked at Phil’s bottom lip. “But possessive Phil makes me feel _wanted_.”

“I always want you, Clint.” He pulled back to stare into his eyes. “ _Always_.”

Clint looked surprised and tried to cover it. “I’m too sexy for my own good, huh?”

“Sexy, yes.” Phil ducked down to kiss his jaw. “And gorgeous.” He kissed the side of his mouth. “And beautiful.”

Clint wriggled beneath Phil’s touches. “Dammit Phil. I forgot what I was gonna say.”

“Good. You talk to much anyways.”

They were content to lie there, warm and together, but there was a knock on the door. They both went still and guarded, instincts kicking in.

“You almost done ‘n there?” called a sloshy voice. “Gotta pee so bad. Drank a lot. C’mon man, hurry up.”

Clint was shaking with laughter, the movement knocking Phil onto the floor. Phil just groaned. Clint reached sideways to pat his chest. “Come on agent, get yourself together. You wanna get out of here with some sort of dignity, right?”

Phil smiled sideways at Clint, naked and covered in dried cum. “Pot. Meet kettle.”

“Shut up, you love it.”

Phil took Clint’s hand, and pressed it lightly to his lips. “I do.”

Clint looked at Phil, emotions dancing across his face. “I do too- I mean I love it, I love _you_. Dammit, Phil! You know what I mean.”

“Put your pants on, agent. Let’s go home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit I took a nap, half woke up, and then wrote this whole thing in one sitting. My brain is a very strange thing.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)
> 
> (Thank you as always to TheBicycleFandom)


End file.
